Naruto's Descent
by Apollyonleon
Summary: Hearing his father's voice gave Naruto strength to lift his beaten body from off the ground, his mismatched eyes looking at a pair of black cold eyes peering down at him he didn't complain though he couldn't Madara Uchiha's word was law.


**I've been real lazy lately I will get back to my old stories I have a lot of chapters written in a notebook somewhere if only I could find it and can I please get a beta my sentence structure is shit and I have a hard time knowing when to use commas anyway hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a few years since Madara Uchiha, and Hashirama Senju quelled the endless fighting that was the warring era. Since it's creation Konoha has been a powerhouse breeding some of the finest warriors in the world.

Today was the day today was the day classes officially started for the Genins to be, Naruto was staring at himself in the pond by the Uchiha complex just content with staring at his mismatched eyes along with his black and blonde hair. Feeling a weight on his head he looked up seeing nothing through his long spiky hair but, he knew exactly who these hands belonged to for they had been smacking him around for eight long years. Feeling his body rising a small smile graced his stoic features his body kept rising until he was on his father's shoulders.

"Naruto you remember our deal" came the commanding tone of Madar Uchiha cutting through the air.

"yes father" Naruto responded with the utmost respect reserved specifically for his father

"good" was Madara's curt response.

The walk to the academy was done in relative silence once they left the Uchiha compound things got interesting no one had ever seen Naruto outside of the Uchiha compound. The streetswere visibly moved by the intimidating father and son duo, no one outside of the Uchiha compound had seen Naruto'sface since his conception, some have seen glimpses here and there but Madara always had Naruto wearing a red veil to mask his face. You can imagine the looks of shock on the faces of the people they passed everyone was mesmerized by his long hair, stoic face, and his mismatched eyes, Naruto Uchiha was an anomaly.

Finally arriving at the academy, Naruto or his father for that matter didn't so much as glance at the other kids going right in, Madara wanted to confront Naruto's teacher. Madara and the teacher talked about Naruto's "condition" and to let the other Uchiha boys in the room take care of it whilst Madara was giving the teacher a full list of demands, Hashirama walked in with his granddaughter Tsunade Senju.

"Hi Dara" Hashirama yelled excitedly

Madara twitched at the nickname but just kept listing off demands while the poor teacher was frantically writing them down too afraid to find out what would happen if he didn't.

Hashirama, not one to be ignored walked over and put his hand over Madara's shoulder feeling something he looked up, coming face to face with a pair of black and red eyes. Naruto looked down at the man that dared to call his father anything less than Madara with a look of surprise, Hashirama smiled once he made the connection between the two, swiping Naruto from Madara's shoulders and stroking his mismatched hair while gushing.

Feeling the weight on his shoulders disappear,Madara turned around to see Hashirama gushing over his son. The only thing Hashirama heard was a growl before he crashed into a wall, Madara was checking Naruto up and down for signs of retardation do to Hashirama's touch.

Getting up Hashirama kept trying to get at Naruto with Madara stopping every advance "Dara Dara what's his name? Is this the child you've been keeping in your clan's compound? He's so cute why's some of his hair blonde? How old is he? Can I have him?" Hashirama said jumping around in quick succession.

completely ignoring Hashirama, Madara kneeled down to Naruto's level "Naruto you are to stay away from this man" Madara's stern voice cut through the class Naruto never one to disobey his father just nodded causing Hashirama to start brooding "at least Tsu Tsu loves me" Hashirma said reaching for Tsunade who just pouted and stepped out of his reach causing him to brood even harder.

Madara sensing that he had stayed here too long walked towards the door after kissing his son on the cheek, he was followed by Hashirama who was suddenly happier after Tsunade decided to hug him.

"Hey Dara maybe your son and my Tsu Tsu will date one-day" Hashirama laughed

"My son's too good for your granddaughter, and stop calling me that" Madara deadpanned causing Hashirama to laugh.

After some of the strongest shinobi to ever grace this world left his class Sasuke Sarutobi sighed, he was way too old for this, gaining the attention of the class he had spent all of last night making a seating chart for the kids. He specifically put Naruto and Tsunade next to each other as a small step to try and fix the Uchiha, and Senju problem looking down at the list of demands Madara had asked of him, number two read in bold letters "Never sit my son next to a treehugger."Treehugger which he assumed is Uchiha slang for Senju finding a loophole, Sasuke just sat Orochimaru in between them, Madara said next to he never said by chuckling at his own ingenuity Sasuke continued.

Turning to his class after they had gotten themselves in order, he began

"I am Sasuke Sarutobi and I will be your teacher for the next 5 years I expect nothing but the best so I will not state rules until someone breaks them it's faster, and easier that way we will be together for the next 5 years so I would like for us to get to know each other very well any questions." getting a lot of raised hands he decided to elaborate "lunch is in 2 hours" after saying that all hands went down except for one "Yes Orochimaru"

"What Jutsu's will we be learning in our time here," the reptilian like boy asked in a smooth, but whisper like voice some in the class took the lack of bass in his voice as a sign of weakness, Naruto saw otherwise.

"You will be learning what I choose to teach you" replied Sasuke evenly "now then let's start class, I will try to get to know you personally at later dates." He started with history and kept at it until lunch time when the bell rang almost everyone had been asleep and the ringing of the bell was heaven. Small feet shuffled out of the door to get to the playground and eat their food, Naruto was one of the last out not really having a direction, he went to sit under the largest tree he could find and ate his lunch quietly.

He was halfway through his lunch when he heard "your father's a strong man I bet he taught you a lot of Jutsu"

The voice surprised Naruto not because he didn't know he was there he was just surprised that he finally spoke: "I guess?" Naruto responded in a way that made it sound like he was asking a question.

Orochimaru smiled he knew this boy was hiding something but he loved puzzles, licking his lips, he smiled "you're interesting Naruto Uchiha" jumping down from the tree he offered Naruto a hand "I would enjoy being friends with you"

Pushing his long spiky hair from out of his eyes Naruto looked weary at Orochimaru's pale outstretched hand then looked directly into his yellow eyes and saw nothing but honesty, and a bit of fear at what? The young Uchiha didn't really know reaching for the hand that was offered to him he grasped it and gave a small smile of his own.

This little interaction although small might just have changed Orochimaru's life for the the better or for the worst who knows. For the remainder of lunch, Naruto and Orochimaru got acquainted Naruto had never had a friend outside of the Uchiha walls before he never knew kids could be so... different. Once the bell rang which meant it was time to get back to class, Naruto and Orochimaru were the last to file in and reach their seats, Tsunade gave them both weird looks before going back to yelling across the class at what Naruto assumed were her friends.

Thankfully Sauske-sensei came back to class quieting everyone down before Naruto's headache do to the Banshee that was Tsunade Senju got any worst. Orochimaru taking note of his friends obvious distaste for loud noises turned to the loud blonde on his left.

"Mrs. Senju my friend over here" Orochimaru paused and pointed to Naruto who was holding his head but other than that you couldn't tell much else do to the boy's mane of mismatched hair "does not like loud noises please do try to refrain" Orochimaru finished as politely as he could.

"Hay weird hair am I bothering you" Tsunade yelled while looking straight at Naruto with her big brown eyes

Shifting some hair out of his face so he could size her up with his black left eye "don't ever talk to me directly" was Naruto's cold response causing most of the class to gasp even Sasuke was surprised by the unfeeling and almost robotic way Naruto responded.

"Hay what'd y-" Tsunade got half way through her sentence before she was cut off

"Keep your mouth shut if you don't want to lose it" Naruto said effectively cutting her off the Uchiha turned, so he was now staring her face to face, Orochimaru had moved his head back so as to not get caught in this little showdown. For a moment it looked like Tsunade was about to retaliate but looked straight into Naruto's red right eye, and she knew right then and there that what he had just said was not a hollow threat turning around with red cheeks she just looked straight ahead.

Naruto looked at her for a second longer before turning his attention back to the front, Orochimaru was sweating he had felt the beastly,raw,unrestrained, rage that Naruto was tempting the Senju girl with in those brief seconds, Orochimaru had drowned in it and yet the senju girl just blushed, looking from his left to his right he understood why these two clans could never be at piece a monster could not coexist with another monster clenching his fists. Orochimaru swore that day he would be stronger than the both of them that was also the day Orochimaru gained his first shred of respect, fear, but overall jealousy for those of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke Sarutobi was again surprised by the Uchiha, moving along he asked the class to meet him out back by the dummies then hirashined away. Tsunade and another loud mouth, Jiraya were the first one's out with, Naruto and Orochimaru the last which seemed to be becoming a habit.

After everyone had reached them, Sasuke proceeded to explain the details on how to throw a kunai and shuriken. After his explanation and demonstration he let the kids have a go and just enjoyed watching while fixing stances he noticed immediately that several students had perfect or near perfect accuracy. The first was Naruto who was throwing with one of the sloppiest and relaxed stances Sasuke had ever seen anyone use but still hitting his mark every time. The second,third,fourth,fifth,sixth and seventh were Orochimaru, Tsunade Senju, Hiashi Hyuga, Shibi Aubrume, Shikaku Nara, and surprisingly that loud mouth Jiraiya.

Orochimaru watching Naruto throw his kunai's so sloppily but still hitting his mark was getting mad why couldn't he do that? Feeling himself being watch, Naruto gave Orochimaru a side glance with his black eye the red one still covered the two boy's stared at each other for a good minute before Orochimaru looked away, and for the quickest of seconds Naruto's face took on a smile a real scary one at that.

Feeling that the kids had had enough practice, with only two hours of the school day left Sasuke decided it was time for taijutsu.

"Okay kids good job all of you we will be working on this everyday now then for the last two hours we're going to work on taijutsu I understand that at this age some of your chakra ducts aren't opened yet so ninjutsu will not really be focused on this year and probably not next year either." this comment from Sasuke got disappointed looks from several kids the most prevalent being Orochimaru.

For the first thirty minutes Sasuke had some running drills and stances while the other half were just running then they switched rolls. After all this for the last hour Sasuke had them pair up and spar naturally Orochimaru paired up with Naruto.

Everyone else had gotten tired after about the thirty minute mark except for Naruto and Orochimaru. Orochimaru was desperately trying to land one hit on Naruto while the anomaly of an Uchiha did nothing but dodge that is what he had been doing since they started, and Orochimaru was getting very tired and angry especially with the whole class plus Sasuke sensei watching them this went on for awhile longer with Orochimaru desperately trying to land a hit even if it was just the slightest graze.

"STOP DODGING AND TAKE ME SERIOUSLY" Orochimaru had never lost his cool before but he was getting desperate to close the gap between him and the Uchiha's powers.

"Naruto it is not polite to look down on an opponent, much less if that opponent is a friend" Sasuke added his two scents honestly he just wanted to see what Naruto could do

Naruto came to a complete stop just a little out of Orochimaru's reach, Orochimaru seeing an opening went to strike going for Naruto's completely open abdominal he never could've imagined the speed at which Naruto slapped his fist to the side with his left hand while sending an open palm to his chin launching the snake boy into the air. Before Orochimaru could fly away Naruto grabbed his right leg with his left hand tugging the boy down, he sent a rocket like punch with his right hand aiming for the boy's face.

His punch was stopped a second before it could connect by Sasuke sensei

Sasuke at this point was sweating slightly he hadn't had to move that fast in a long time who knew one so young could be this fast, looking up Naruto looked into Sauske sensei's eyes before letting go of Orochimaru's leg who had fallen a second ago. The bell rang officially releasing class but no one moved everyone was still in shock looking down, Naruto saw a pair of yellow eyes which were filled to the brim with happiness. Orochimaru was happy Naruto finally stopped holding back now he knew the extinct of Naruto's taijutsu and could start preparing to counter act it.

Clearing his throat Sasuke sensei released the class everyone started running towards their respective parents who were starting to file through the gates. Getting up and dusting himself Orochimaru chuckled and wiped the blood coming out of his mouth holding his hand out to Naruto again while laughing maniacally.

"I realize that if Sasuke sensei hadn't stopped you just now they'd be wiping bits of my face off of the ground" Orochimaru chuckeld out like it was the funniest thing ever causing Naruto to start chuckling too, he took Orochimaru's hand and the two boys started laughing hard.

This is the site Madara saw when he came to pick up his son it always brought a smile to his face to see his son happy, walking over to them Madara looked down at the two.

"So Naruto are you going to introduce me to your friend" Madara asked looking down at the pale snake like boy

"This is Orochimaru papa I almost killed him today" Naruto exclaimed brightly all hints of the stoic mask gone.

Sizing the boy up, Madara noticed how hurt the boy was coming to the conclusion that he took a hit from Naruto Madara's lips quirked into a quick smile this was good none of the Uchiha boys his age could even come close to Naruto's skills right now it was good he had someone who could at least challenge him however minimally.

Seeing his idol Orochimaru tried to look as dignified as he could "your son's amazing sir" Orochimaru praised

Looking from Naruto to Orochimaru, Madara just humphed picking up Naruto he turned his attention to Orochimaru and said one thing " I'm well aware of that fact" before he walked away with Naruto now on his shoulders.

Turning around Naruto waved goodbye to Orochimaru, stoic face back in place but a small grin fighting to break through.

Orochimaru smiled and waved until the father son duo were nothing but shadows after they left he looked around making sure everyone was gone before the smile on his face dropped and he began the lonely walk back to the orphanage... alone.

"Hay Orochimaru want to be my henchman we could see twice the naked ladies if we work together" turning around to come face to face with that waste of space Jiriya who was picking his boogers, he had the dumbest expression Orochimaru had ever seen on a human. Snorting Orochimaru kept walking with Jiriya trailing behind him "Hay Orochi what do you think we're having for dinner at the orphanage tonight?" Jiriya continued as if he wasn't just previously ignored one hand behind his back and the other digging for gold.

Orochimaru just kept walking remembering that if you engage an idiot they never leave

"Orochi? Orochi? Orochi? O I get it that Narytwo guy beat you so bad you can't speak huh I get it heck if he did that to me... well I don't know i probably would've beat him if he got too close me." Jiriya continued in a matter of fact like voice still picking his boogers looking at the sky, sensing danger he took off towards the orphange.

"JIRIYA YOU IDIOT HE WOULD'VE MURDERED YOU HIS NAMES NARUTO NOT NARYTWO AND MY NAMES OROCHIMARU NOT OROCHI NOT ANYTHING LESS NOT ANYTHING MORE" Orochimaru had finally lost it, he speed towards the giggling white haired waste of space.

Naruto and his father had finally reached the compounds Naruto had just finished telling his father the details of his first day, Madara Uchiha laughed at Naruto shutting up the Senju heiress.

"So Naruto you know our promise "Madara asked, they were now at the steps of their huge house

Naruto smiled for a couple seconds "yes daddy I was cold and stoic to everyone allllllllllllll day" Naruto yelled before running into the house and embracing every relative, maid, and stranger he saw with the biggest smile on his face"

Madara sighed the boy was just too soft they made a promise so no one outside of his clan's walls would know of Naruto's big heart he was deathly afraid of people taking advantage of it so outside of the clan compound Naruto had to be as cold as he could something the boy couldn't do if the sight of him and his albino friend was any indication. Entering the house he saw Naruto snuggled up between his two brothers, Shisui and Itachi Uchiha both normally stoic boys making silly faces to keep the never ending ball of laughter they called a younger brother going.

"Naruto you better sit down you have training after dinner then it's off to sleep" Itachi the eldest brother spoke laughing at his younger brother's pout

"But Itachi I usually stay up late" Naruto exclaimed running around the dinner table with his shirt off

"Hah that was before the academy lil bro you'll be asleep way earlier then you're used to for o what I don't know the next five years" Shisui responded laughing louder when Naruto tripped over one of the maids do to shock.

"Young master Naruto I am so sorry" the maid in question yelled picking the boy up rapidly

Coming back down after changing into his night clothes the sight Madara saw was his two oldest laughing on the floor while a maid was desperately trying to resuscitate his youngest son, sighing he grabbed the boy from the maid in one arm and sat him down at his usual seat before requesting the maids to bring in the food.

As soon as he smelt food Naruto woke up he was eating dinner with not just his father and brothers but a couple cousins along with aunt's and uncle's while he was eating his food he thought very hard about school 5 years huh? Maybe i'll graduate early like Ita and Shi Shi but I don't wanna leave Orochimaru all on his own with that mean Senju girl guess I'll just have to make Orochimaru stronger so we can leave together.

After this thought Naruto smiled wider if that was possible and began doing what he was best at which was stirring trouble.

* * *

 **Okay guys tell me what you think I need your opinions honest please and desperately need a beta or just even someone I can bounce ideas off of. And I know it says romance but tell me if you guys don't want that and if you do start suggesting couples the most obvious right now being Naruto and Tsunade.**

 **But yea I'll go back to working on The Lunatic Destroyer First I need to change some chapters on it reading it now it was a little confusing.**


End file.
